by_steel_and_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Bruxia
The Empire of Bruxia is a powerful nation which borders Tirrenor to the southwest. Bruxia is a very powerful and wealthy empire dominated by the Bruxus Dynasty, a large and dominant family. The current emperor of Bruxia is Fazael Bruxus V. However, the nation is currently engulfed in a brutal civil war caused by a revolution against the royal family. Rebels, calling themselves the Vox Populi have mobilized against the government. Motivated by the immense inequality within the Empire, they seek to overthrow the dynasty to install a new government, as well as restore independence to conquered lands. The war has engulfed the empire in anarchy as various ethnic groups, political parties, and criminal organizations vie for power as the government attempts to combat them and maintain the status quo. Culturally, the nation is notable for having it's own language, religion, and customs, resulting in cultural strife with Tirrenor and the Creed of the Five Gods. The Empire is known as being the source of the continental Ganjadil trade, a highly sought-after drug. Multiple Cartels are operated out of Bruxia to smuggle and trade the drug throughout the region. Notable Locations * Brux Arkana (capital, seat of emperor) * Pox Vassili (closest city to Blackwall hold) * Sax Vagina Bruxian Factions * Bruxus Dynasty * House Poxviq * Doctrine of Gaiax * Vox Populi * Birchmen * Vassili Cartel Culture Bruxian culture is significantly different and arguably more advanced than Tirrenor. For one, they have an entirely different language, and extremities of the empire still cling to their own regional tongues. Bruxia has a much different perspective on gender than Tirrenor. Dynasties descend through absolute primogeniture, so there have been as many Bruxus empresses as there have been emperors. Bruxian noblemen are known to wear there hair in long, black locks. Tirrenians are known to have a strong distrust of men with long black hair because of this. Women in Bruxia are often known to wear their hair short, and often hold position of power or serve in the military. All of these are seen as bizarre among the Tirrenians. Technologically, Bruxia is far ahead of the curve as well, and much is to be said and feared of Bruxian chariots, siege equipment, and the seemingly divine miracles of Bruxian alchemists, who provide advanced medicine as well as destructive weaponry. The dominant religion in the Empire is that of the Doctrine of Gaiax, organized as a democratic institution of sages loyal to the mother-goddess Gaiax, yet with no official religious texts. It is much more humanist and egalitarian institution than the Creed of the Five Gods. Civil War (544 ACR - present) Just two years ago, a civil war began in Bruxia when the Vox Pupuli movement mobilized the huge underprivileged peasant and working class against the dominant Bruxus regime. The movement began in the capital of Brux Arkana with massacres against peasant protesters. Before long, the entire empire was engulfed in resistance. The Vox Pupuli movement, however, quickly lost control of the situation, and the government found themselves defending from resistances, criminal cartels, religious extremists, and nationalist movements in occupied lands. Now in 546 ACR, the situation is a complete mess, with no end or order in sight. The current emperor, Fazael Bruxus V, holds out in the citadel of Brux Arkana, but has essential lost control of most of the empire his family once dominated with an iron fist. Notable Known Bruxians * Emperor Fazael Bruxus V, the current regent of the Empire. In The Crimson Mountains * Hilde, a Gaiaxan Sage and refugee to Stoneshade. * Suleiman, an alchemist and refugee to Stoneshade. * "The Condor", a former soldier in the Bruxian Foreign Legion who later joined with the Barbarians. Category:Bruxia Category:Nations